Week Lovers
by pepsibassman
Summary: Weiss is trying to study while she recovers from a cold. Blake and Ruby are out on a mission. But a drunk Yang probably wont let the heiress rest during this week.
1. Drunk Confession

**Sooo, hey guys. First fanfic here (at least the first one being published), but before you guys starts to read, English is not my mother language, so please forgive the errors that may be in this, okay?**

* * *

Weiss was leaning over the desk trying to write a paper for Professor Oobleck's class. Only to realize for the eighth time that she was too stressed to think. The cold she got during the previous week was not helping in any mater.

She heard a sudden noise coming from the door, and turned around just in time to see yang coming in leaning over and wobbling. Yang closed the door and looked at her teammate with pink cheeks and narrowed eyes. When she realized it was Weiss, she smiled and sat at the door.

Weiss approached her teammate who was sitting at the front door of their dorm. Blake and Ruby where left on that day to do a stealth mission for the next week, and she had to share the room only with the idiotic brute and older sister of her partner.

"Yang! Are you drunk?!"

"Eh, maybe…?" she says with a smirk right before passing out.

"Oh, for god sake! How come this idiot can get drunk and pass out even before get to her bed?!"

She puts her index fingers ate her temple and sighs in disbelief.

"Well, at least you're clean." She says while trying to calm down. "I'll just put you on you Blake's bed and make fun out of this tomorrow when your hangover is really bad." An enormous grin pops in her face.

Weiss kneels in front of Yang and takes of her jacket, boots and other accessories, letting just the black shorts and yellow top se usually wears. She leaned at Yang's side and put her teammate arm around her neck, Weiss grabbed Yang's waist and stood up.

Weiss, the shortest girl in the team, was carrying the brute and muscular yang across their room, and this was almost hilarious. She was around the middle of the room when she stumbled in one of Yang's boots and leaned over to her left. Yang, who was by no means light or small, just helped gravity do its job.

She tried to regain her balance, but with less than none success. Her knee bumped into her bed and she fell, her back against the mattress and her front against Yang's massive boobs. As she tried to get up, she noticed something rather annoying. Yang was not using a bra, and her boobs where desperately trying to get off her shirt by the cleavage.

Weiss blinked at the the vision of her friend's boobs and blushed. "Great. This can't get any worse." She murmured and closed her eyes. Only to, a few seconds later, open her eyes again and be greeted with the view of Yang waking up. _Damn_.

* * *

Yang opened her eyes and thought that she was still dreaming. The view in front of her eyes was nothing less than her beautiful teammate with long white hair and sky blue eyes glaring at her. Her cheeks where red like her sister's cloak and she was holding her breath. Yang could also see that they were at Weiss's bed and noticed that she was only in her shorts and top shirt, while Weiss was using her blue sleeping gown.

Yep, this is totally a dream. I think I need to drink more tomorrow.

Why she was drinking? Well, since the day they met, Yang had a crush for Weiss. And that was fairly expected by Yang, since her teammate is stunning beautiful. What she didn't expect, however, was that even with the coldness of the heiress, she had fallen in love with her. Fallen really, really hard.

That was the utterly motive of her scape to a bar. Since she would stay a hole week entirely alone with Weiss, she went drinking for pass out as soon as she got at their dorm. But she had forgotten that there was homework for the weekend, ad Weiss always did her homework as fast as possible, and she passed out in the door, while smiling as she saw her love closing the distance between them.

So, when she woke and saw that vision of Weiss in front of her, with her blue sleeping gown, ashamed of seeing her teammate over her was too much for Yang to bear. But it was a dream, right? If it was a dream, there was no need to be worried.

She approached her face to the heiress with a light blush in her cheeks, and just admitted the one thing that she was trying to cover.

"Weiss" she said approaching even more and standing at mere millimeters of the other girl's mouth. "I love you." She said as she pressed her lips into the cold lips of the heiress.

* * *

Weiss froze. She always considered herself a prepared person, but she wasn't prepared for what happened at that instant. Yang, who was now awake, had leaned onto her, declared her love for Weiss and stole her first kiss.

Not that Weiss was mad about the kiss itself, she knew for a long time that she preferred girls over boys. Neither was the fact that it was Yang, seeing that she was beyond gorgeous. What really irritated Weiss was the fact that it was her _first_ kiss, and the fact that it was stolen by a drunk Yang.

Weiss moved her hands to the cheeks of the other girl an tried to push her head, but apparently Yang misunderstood and forced harder. For a moment, their heads had disentangled, and when Weiss opened her mouth searching for air, Yang didn't wait to kiss her again, this time putting her tongue inside Weiss's mouth.

The kiss extended for almost a minute before Yang finally broke it and smirked like an idiot at Weiss, but Weiss snapped and slapped the blonde's face. Yang looked down in confusion and, a few seconds later, she widened her eyes in realization.

"Oh my god! Weiss, I'm sorry, sorry" she started saying putting one hand over her own mouth and starting to sob like a children, something that Weiss never imagined Yang would be capable of.

"I'm so sorry! I loved you for a whole semester for now and I thought I was on a dream and kissed the shit out of you, and oh my god I can't stop talking…" she said in one breath and returned to the sobbing.

Weiss was laying startled in her bed while yang was on top of her and started to think again when a tear dropped in her cheek.

 _Wait, Yang is in love with me?_

 _But she always make fun of me and provoked me every day!_

A thought come across her mind.

 _Wait a minute, thinking about it, I never really get angry because of her attention. Oh no… You can't be serious! I, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, am in love… with this brute blonde?!_

When realization came across Weiss mind, she just raised her hands and put them in Yang's face. Yang looked at her completely confused, and just let Weiss conduce her. When she was close enough, Weiss just put her arms around the blondes body and hugged her.

"Erm… Weiss?" yang asked with a concerned look.

"What is it Yang?" Weiss responded with a sweet and calm voice.

"What are you…"

"I'm just comforting the girl I like. Or I shouldn't?" she asks teasing her teammate.

Yang starts crying again, but this time with happiness. She threw her arms around Weiss and just stood in her bed, hugging the girl she loved – and loved her back.

There was no mistake in what the girls feels about each other, and they just stayed lying in the bed for what seemed an eternity. Yang rolled her body to the side, to get off of Weiss, and stayed in front of the heiress, resting her head in the collarbone of her love, while Weiss just hugged her back.

When Yang finally fell asleep, Weiss looked at her and murmured:

"Well, this is going to be a long –and good – week."


	2. Burning Passion

**Hey, it's me again! (obviously) just want to thanks for the subs and favorites of all of you.**

 **I'm searching right now for a reviser for the series (which I don`t think it will be SO long, maybe 7-10 chapters), but for now I don't have no one to do this for me.**

 **Let's get to the chapter 2!**

* * *

Weiss didn't wake up at the time she was used to. It was already 7:30 (she used to get up around 6) when she opened her eyes, just to be greeted by the blonde hair of her teammate.

She smiled lightly, still feeling asleep. Yang emitted heat from her body, and the warm feeling that was on Weiss's chest was so good and calming that she felt like she never wanted to get out of her bed. One thing that she noticed almost instantaneously was the warm feeling in her lips. It was different from the normal heat that yang emanated, it was like she had engraved her heat in the heiress lips forever.

Not that she was against this. She loved the feeling of Yang's lips on her, and could imagine how wonderful it would be feeling that heat for a long time.

she felt Yang moving under her arms and lowered her head to give a kiss on Yang's forehead. Yang opened her eyes and moved further up to give Weiss a kiss on her lips, which she happily accepted. Just a few seconds after the kiss was broken, yang stared at her. A myriad of emotions passed through her face. Happiness, confusion, realization and fear, her eyes widened.

She gasped by a moment (Weiss thought that it was extremely cute for some random reason).

"Wh…What I'm doing here?! Why I'm hugging you?! Why is my lipstick on your lips?! Why do you smell so fucking good?!" and after Yang realized what she had just said she shut her mouth and got away from Weiss. Unfortunately, she went to a great quantity of nothing, and fell from the bed.

"Ouch…" Yang started to get up from the floor while Weiss looked amused at her. Yang kneeled at the side of Weiss's bed and stared to the ground, not daring move her head up.

"Did I… do something to you yesterday?" she asked almost crying.

"Hmm… probably….?"

Yang looked up just to see a smiling Weiss.

"What happened last night…?!" Asked Yang with a preoccupied look in her eyes.

"Well," Weiss started, while sitting in her bed and approaching Yang "you came drunk to the dorm and passed out at the door. And when I tried to take you to Blake's bed we fell into mine" She threw her arms around Yang's neck and approached even more. "And then, you confessed your love and kissed me, not exactly in this order."

Fear and confusion stroked Yang at the same moment, but this lasted for a few moments, because at the next moment Weis was passionately kissing her.

* * *

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

This was the only thing in Yang's mind.

Weiss had just pushed her to a passionate kiss, and even used her tongue! She recovered herself in just a moment, and reciprocates the kiss, putting her left hand in the back of Weiss and using the right one to equilibrate her by grabbing Weiss's butt. At this moment Weiss was a bit taller than her, siting on Yang's lap.

Yang felt the hands of her teammate traveling through her back and starting to push her shirt off, and when she broke the kiss and took off her shirt someone knocked the door.

Both of them stopped and looked to the door, waiting for the someone who had just made that end leave the place.

This nice thought went by when another knock hit the door again and Pyrrha's voice came from the other side.

"Hey guys, we are going to have breakfast, wanna come with us?"

Both girls looked at each other, realizing what they were about to do in their dorm room, and blushed furiously.

"Guys?"

"We are coming' Pyrrha, we'll just get changed!"

"Okay then."

Weiss looked back at Yang and gave her a short kiss on her lips. When she backed away Yang could only see the red face or her partner and a lovely smile. When yang was just starting to kiss Weiss again, her partner got up from her lap.

"We should get ourselves ready, and you lady, should get a quick bath."

Yang looked down and smelled her clothes, she was indeed in the need of a bath, since she didn't take one at the previous night.

"Okay" she mumbled while heading to the bathroom.

 _Only if Pyrrha didn't came. Damn._

* * *

Weiss was ready to kill Pyrrha in the spot if she asked anything about the fact that Weiss had a little bit of Yang's lipstick still in her lips (which she noticed only when she looked at her scroll's dark screen). Fortunately, she seemed more preoccupied with flirting with Jaune, who was down for some random reason.

Yang was at her left talking with Nora about something along the lines of 'leg-breaking' and 'pancakes for wedding' which sounded a little strange to Weiss, giving their actual relationship. And now that Weiss thought about it, wat _exactly_ was their relationship?

Well, they sure love each other, but what would happen when they got themselves alone at their dorm room again. Damn, they almost _did it_ a few minutes before.

While she was thinking about what they were doing when they were interrupted, her hand touched Yang's, and she grabbed her hand by impulse. When she noticed, she looked at Yang and the blonde was blushing slightly. She pushed her hand back and just headed to the front of the group to hide her blushed cheeks.

They had classes all day, and the time that was not spent listening to the teachers, was spent with other people, so Yang didn't actually had any chance to talk calmly with Weiss about what happened at the morning.

Weiss had some things to take care before go to their room, so Yang used the free time to take a bath and think about what was happening with her and Weiss.

She finished her shower and dried herself, before putting the towel around her body and come out of the bathroom to get a change of clothes. The unexpected part was that Weiss had just entered their room. She saw Weiss blush feverously and turn her head to the side for a moment. She then turned again and faced Yang.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?"

Weiss walked Yang's direction with hunger eyes.

"Shut up, I need a kiss."

She threw her body at Yang and hugged her neck, kissing deeply the blonde and pushing her to the wall. She was grabbing Yang's hair and holding her with all her might. Yang just gave in and lifted Weiss's petite body in the air by grabbing her tights. When Yang started to lead them both to Weiss's bed, they heard a knock at the door, followed by Jaune's voice.

"Yang, are you there?"

 _Oh fuck, for god sake!_

"Just ignore him" Weiss grumbled at Yang's ear after breaking the kiss for a moment, and then approaching for another kiss.

"Can't disobey the Icy Queen" she responded between their kisses.

After a moment jaune's knocked the door again.

"C'mom Yang, I know you're in there. I need to talk to you."

 _Go to hell Jaune!_

"You're dating with Weiss, right?" Jaune asked at the other side of the door.

Both Yang and Weiss stopped kissing and looked over to the door, both pale and startled.

Yang dropped Weiss and hushed to the door. She opened angrily and pushed Jaune inside the room.

"Okay Jaune, start talking or you're dead." She said while snapping her fingers, her eyes turning red and flames appearing in her hair.

* * *

 **Yaaay, just finished with a cliffhanger! Need to get you guy hooked right? Btw, thanks for the support, really glad that you're enjoying the story.** **g the story.**


	3. Cuddling Plan

**oK, so thanks to all of You who are supporting this fanfic. I'm actually getting the hang of writing here, so it's probably going to get a little better from now on. Also, thank you to all the amazing 20 people that are following this story at this moment.**

* * *

Jaune was tossed from the corridor to the middle of the room by a furious Yang. Well, it's not that he didn't understand why, but he was nice enough to ask first and not make (more) assumptions.

What he didn't expected, though, was the white haired angel sitting in the dorm room too.

 _Uh-oh, this is gonna hurt._

"C'mon Jaune, if you don't talk right this instant" she walked in his direction and grabbed his shirt "I'm reaaaaally going to turn you into a puddle of blood and minced meat."

"Erm… I'm not so sure that a puddle can be made out of meat." She glared and he felt the strength get out of his legs "Okay, I'll talk."

She dropped him on the floor again.

"How did you discovered?" Weiss asked coldly.

"Well… apart from the awkward look on your faces during the entire day, Yang's lipstick in your lips and the fact that I bring Yang up from the parking lot while she was drunk and she said to me that loved you so much that she wouldn't be able to stand alone with you and not slip into your bed or give you a kiss for 6 consecutive nights ?"

Weiss blushed harder than Ruby's cloak and Yang just kicked him in the guts while blushing furiously.

"OWCH!"

"Yep, I'm gonna kill you right now."

"Oh, don't give me that crap" Jaune said incredulous "You told me that Pyrrha likes me and even set up a date by deceiving us."

Yang stopped where she was with a surprised look on her face, remembering that she in fact did that

"Oh."

"Great. Now, while you're remembering what you did, Weiss, wanna go on a date?"

Weiss looked stupefied at him. _Unbelievable_. Why would he ask her for a date even knowing that she was with Yang, and even more due to the fact that he had a date with Pyrrha, and considering that he wasn't dead, that managed to put them together?

"Of course not, you idiot! I'm already with Yang! I like women, if you didn't understand yet!" she said angrily while jumping of her bed.

He smiled and went to the door, opening it and looking over his shoulder.

"See? That was all I needed to give up for real. Thanks Weiss." He said and then closed the door.

They stared at the door with disbelief in their eyes. Jaune, the man who had spent almost an entire year trying to convince wises to go on a date with him had just backed from the heiress.

"Well, that was unexpected." Yang said with a funny smile on her face.

Weiss was frozen in place still not completely understanding what had happened. Yang looked at her and walked over, putting her hand on the heiress shoulder e shaking her lightly.

"Hey, are you okay Weiss?" she asked with a concerned look.

Weiss looked at her for a moment and sighed, leaning forward and pressing her body against Yang's.

"More or less. By the way, why the grin?" she asked while hugged Yang.

"Oh, nothing special. Just the Icy Queen admitting that we're dating and giving me a hug." She responded while pressing Weiss petite body against her own. She felt Weiss's skin heating up and imagined an enormous blush on her face.

They stood together in the middle of the room, hugging each other for a moment.

"Yang…"

"What is it Weiss?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Yang, instead of responding, just gave her teammate a quick kiss on lips, putting her forehead on Weiss's and speaking with a soft tone.

"You don't need to ask this to me."

* * *

When yang kissed her, Weiss assumed she was the happiest person on the entire world. In less than a day she had discovered her love for Yang, kissed her, was given a 'relationship' with her and made Jaune stop his horrible flirting.

Yes, this was the best day of her life, without any doubt.

Yang let her go and sat on Blake's bed.

"So, who is bathing first? We bathing together is not an option yet, by the way."

"You can go first, I need to finish the homework."

"Booooring." She said while picking up her clothes and going to the bathroom. "I'm really dirty, so I'll stay a little longer than usual."

"Okay."

Yang closed the door and Weiss heard the shower being turned on. she went to her desk and started her homework, trying to finish the harder part before Yang could finish her shower.

 _Ah, this is easier than I thought_. She said to herself while doing the weekend homework. By the time she finished, Yang was still on the shower, and she felt the urge to tell someone what had just occurred.

Well, she could not tell her teammates, they were on a mission and she knew that they had their scrolls off. Nora was the queen of gossip, so that was a no. Pyrrha was the best option, and she felt that if she didn't told anyone about this she would explode.

She picked her scroll and tapped a few words asking Pyrrha to come to her room, saying that she wanted to talk. The answer came almost instantaneously, saying that she would love to, but was rather occupied at the moment. _Well, we can talk tomorrow_ she sent another message and tossed her scroll to the side.

She heard the bathroom door being open and saw Yang coming out with her normal pajamas. A black shorts and a yellow shirt.

"You can go cool your head if you want, but I don't think you need."

Weiss looked at her with disbelief in her eyes while getting up and picking her own clothes.

"Really? How is it possible that you can make such horrible jokes?"

"I'm the best, baby!"

Weiss sighed while entering the bathroom.

* * *

 _I want to hug her so bad_.

This was Yang only thought for the next 3 hours, while they were in the room killing time. Weiss was trying to finish the report for Oobleck's class, and was finally managing to write what was asked, while Yang was reading a comic book in her top bunk.

"Well, I think I've done enough for today. Are you going to stay up any longer?"

"Nop. Just finishing this one."

"Alright then. I shall go to bed."

"Okay."

Weiss laid down in her bad and covered herself with the blankets.

 _Okay, this is my chance_.

Not too much later, Yang heard Weiss's respiration change its pace when she fell asleep. Yang looked up to confirm that she was sleeping, and got up of her bed. She slowly jumped off of her bunk to the floor, and walked silently to Weiss's bed.

Her usually stern face was calm and peaceful, like an angel.

 _Oh my god, she is so beautiful right now!_

Yang focused herself in her own aura, and started to gradually emit warmth. Then she laid on the bed under the blankets cuddling with Weiss. The heiress moved a little, but soon enough she just snuggled herself into Yang's warm hug.

 _She is going to kill me, but I have no regrets_. She thought while blushing hard enough to warm even more the bed.

* * *

 **I've got the feeling that this chapter went to fast, but I'm famous for get the feelings wrong all the time.**


	4. Icy Cold

**Soooo, you maybe have noticed that this chapter took too long and is a little bit shorter.**

 **Well, I lost three good chapters two weeks ago when my PC decided that destroy itself was a good ideia. My plan wa to begin to write again on the holidays, but I found some time today and tried to recriate Chapter 4, although it's not as good as it was previously, I'm happy with how it turned out. Saddly, I have other things to do, and the next chapter will took two weeks or so.**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"Don't be so harsh Weissy…"

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO FREEZE YOU AND TROW YOUR BODY FROM OZPIN' TOWER!"

Yang was kneeling down looking at her tights with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry…"

"You better be!"

Weis was mad. Really furious in fact. How could she forgive Yang after she slipped inside her bed during the night and cuddled her. _Cuddled_!

And because of her dam warm body, Weiss slept too much. Almost three hours, to be exact.

"urg… alright, I'll forgive you…"

Yang looked wuth a huge amount of love and gratitude to the heiress, which was still staring at her with cold eyes.

"If I don't see you until 10 PM." She concluded with a sadistic smile.

Yang's face became pale, and her eyes widened.

"The entire day?!"

"Yes. If I see you today before the curfew, I'll make you sleep in the hallway for the rest of the semester. Ad you're not going to even get close to me if that happens. Understood?"

"B-But…"

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

Yang went silent for a few moments while looking at the floor.

She went to her wardrobe and changed her clothes to the usual attire.

"See ya at 10 Weiss."

She left with a broken heart.

Weiss felt a little bit of guilty, seeing that she was making her girlfriend sad.

 _Wait a minute, she's not my girlfriend yet!_

She punched herself in the stomach.

 _Damn, why do I want her so much?_ She asked herself while opening the window to let some fresh air enter the room.

* * *

Yang walked slowly into Beacon's cafeteria, picked some cereals and sat in the table with team JNPR.

"Hey Yang, why the sad face?" asked Pyrrha.

"I kinda let Weiss really angry."

"Hmm…" Jaune pondered for some time "How much are we talking about?"

"Erm…" she scratched her neck "If she sees me before the curfew I'm sleeping in the corridor for the rest of the semester…"

All the members of team JNPR looked at her with a mixture of condolence and respect. All of them except for Nora, of course, who was too entranced with her pancake mountain.

"So, what are you doing to do? I don't think she'll stay at the dorm the entire day…"

"Yah… Don't know yet. Probably stay at the gym for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, that's a good…" Yang's scroll rang and she took it out of her pocket to see the message.

She stuffed her cereal and a granola bar in her mouth at a speed that let Nora dumbfolded, gulped everything down in one go and waved to her friends.

"Weiss is going to the library and will stop here to eat something, see ya later!"

Jaune Pyrrha and Ren looked at each other intrigued.

"Why did she message Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

Maybe there's something happening between those two that we don't know?" Ren tried to guess.

Jaune eyes widened and he looked to the other side when Weiss entered the cafeteria looking for someone and sighting relived.

"You know something Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a question look at her partner (in various ways).

"Erm… No? Haha…"

Pyrrha Weiss sat at him and was ready to question him again, but Weiss sat at their table at that very instant.

"Good morning. Or maybe afternoon? Urg, I slept too much tonight." She said pressing her temples with the index fingers.

Nora, who apparently had finished her pancakes, looked at Weiss waiting for some kind of announcement. When she noticed that Weiss wasn't going to say anything, she put her cheeks on her hands and asked with a lovely voice.

"Soooo Weiss, care to tell us what happened?"

"Excuse me?" she said, not understanding wat Nora had asked.

"Oh c'mon Weiss! Why did you fought with you girlfriend?!"

For a moment, Weiss didn't understood what she was saying, but after a few seconds she realized Nora was taking about Yang.

She blushed so hard that Ruby's cape would be jealous, and looked to the table like a little child who had made some mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Liar_. All of team JNPR thought at the same time.

* * *

Yang avoided Weiss the entire day. Granted the messages that Weiss sent time to time were really helpful, since more than one time she was in the way of the heiress destination.

So, when she was dinning about 8 PM, and didn't receive any message at all, she became a little worried.

"Don't worry Yang, the last time she said that she was going to the room right? Maybe she's still there." Jaune consoled her.

"Maybe… but she always dine at eight. **Always**."

"Awwwnn how sweet of you!" Nora screamed jumping of her seat "Can I be the bridesmaid?!"

She dodged the apple yang threw on her face.

"I think you should ask Weiss about this Nora…" Ren followed his partner steps making fun out of Yang.

"Go to hell. You two." She said getting off her seat and going to the dorms.

She stood at the door of team RWBY room for almost 5 minutes, trying to listen to some noise. If Weiss was in there, she would probably be sleeping.

"Weiss?" She knocked the door.

No one responded.

"Are you here?" she asked again while opening the door.

The lights were on, so Weiss should be there, her eyes looked at the entire room. First the beds, and desk, then the bathroom door, which was open, but she didn't catch a single glimpse of Weiss. Then she looked at the ground, her eyes widened and her face went pale.

Weiss was laying in the ground in a strange position. She was just wearing underwear, sweat in her back and face, as well a cut in the forehead, which was already with dry blood covering a part of her face.

"WEISS!" Yang ran to her beloved teammate and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, HEY! Are you listening?!" she became a little less worried once she noticed that Weiss was still breathing. Slowly, but still breathing.

The heiress was burning in fever despite the fact that she was almost nude with an open window.

 _The window!_

Weiss had a cold the past week. She must have walked out of the bathroom and fainted with the thermal shock.

Yang took of her jacket and put it on top of Weiss. After that, she grabbed Weiss in bridal style and ran direct to the infirmary.


	5. Warm Recovery

**Hi there good people that read my fanfic. Sorry for the long time it took me to post :v**

 **Either way, if my calculations are correct there will be only two more chapters after this.**

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a bed at the school's infirmary. The white lights blinded her for a while. When her eyes got used to it, she stared around. Her left hand felt warmer than her entire body, and she instinctively looked over.

What she saw was a blonde mess over her, and Weiss smiled a little recognizing Yang holding her hand and resting her head on the bed.

She asked herself what had happened for her to be brought to the infirmary, and guessed it was something related to the cold of the prior week.

 _Ugh… did I collapse in the room?_ She scratched her eyes with the right hand and tried to sit on the bed. Yang noticed the movements and woke up instantly.

"Did you wake up Weiss?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Yang looked at her with a surprised look for a moment, but she didn't decide if it was because the calm tone that Weiss spoke or because the sweetheart that she said. Right after this moment, Yang put a large grin on her face and started to get closer to Weiss face.

"So… sweetheart?" She whispered coming close.

"Ah?... Erm, wait… Uhm… It's…"

But she was interrupted by the grinning mass of blonde hair that kissed her passionately.

When Yang broke the kiss, all that was left was a flustering Weiss lying on the bed.

The nurse came in right after that, and explained what had actually happened.

Apparently, Weiss was still a little sick, and when she got out of the hot bath, a cold wind stroked her in the bedroom. She passed out and when Yang found her she took Weiss to the sick bay in bridal style. And this was the new gossip which was running through school at that moment.

"Already? This kind of thing sure goes fast in here…"

"Oh, didn't I told you? You slept for two days straight." Said the nurse with a certain amount of pleasure in her voice.

"Wait, WHAT?! I slept for two days strait?!"

"Well, you had a principle of pneumonia. I decided it would be good for your body to rest, and since you're a Schnee, I was almost certain that you wouldn't. So after I treated you I gave you some sedatives. Since you're already awake, you can leave the infirmary."

Yang was helping Weiss to get to their room, since the heiress legs were still a little clumsy after the sedative that the nurse had applied.

"I'm going to kill her."

Yang suppressed a laugh. It was the eleventh time Weiss threatened the Nurses' life in the past 10 minutes, which was a record for the weekends.

"More than one threat per minute already? You're going to break your own records today huh?"

"Maybe I should break your bones? Yeah, I should totally freeze you and break your corpse into tiny little pieces." She smiled sadistically with a menacing look.

"Okay, okay. I said nothing." She opened the door and Weiss entered the team RWBY bedroom.

Weiss headed straight to her bed, changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed under the blankets.

Unfortunately, she was unable to sleep for some reason, and this gave Yang an idea.

"Going to the cafeteria, want something babe?"

"Don't call me babe." She responded in the usual cold tone.

"Okay, be right back."

* * *

Weiss heard the door open but didn't gave much attention to it, she was reading a light book forgotten over the desk.

"I'm back."

"…"

Weiss was so entertained by the book that she didn't notice Yang until she put something hot in her cheek.

"Kyaa!"

Yang was smiling in front of her, sitting in her bed, while holding a cup in her hand.

"Here, I brought some hot chocolate for you."

"… Thank you Yang." She said smiling a little bit and taking the cup from Yang's hands.

"You're welcome princess." She leaned to kiss Weiss for a moment and went to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

"Okay…"

Yang entered the bathroom and closed the door, and only then Weiss continued speaking.

"…sweetheart." She said with a soft tone while taking a sip.

* * *

Yang sat on the toilet holding her head with her hands while blushing furiously.

 _OH MY GOD, she is so damn cute!_

She was grinning like an idiot.

After squealing internally for a few moments, she decided it would be good to take a bath.

 _Hmm, I think I'll try to sleep with her tonight…_

She quickly finished her bath, put on her pajamas and went into the room.

Weis had already finished the chocolate, and was reading the book while humming a little.

Seeing that cute Weiss, Yang couldn't hold herself anymore. She sneaked into the bed and poked Weiss in the cheek.

When Weiss turned to see what it was she gave the shyest smile she could manage while asking.

"Hey, can I stay in your bed a little?"

Weiss almost jumped after seeing that huge load of cuteness (and sexiness in a certain way), and only confirmed with her head while blushing a little.

Yang smiled and entered under the blankets, and when Weiss was almost closing the book, she slipped her arm behind Weiss' back and somehow put Weiss in front of her, while they both, were sitting on the bed.

"Ah…"

"What? Don't you like this position?" Yang asked while hugging her lover from behind and lying her head on the other girl shoulder.

"… I love you Yang" She said without thinking.

Yang pale for a moment and kissed Weiss's cheek.

"I love you too Weiss."


	6. Vengeance is served cold

**Hey there people! Erm...Sorry for the wait?**

 **Well, I kinda had a lot of things to do these past months and I fell bad for NOT updating this fic.**

 **Oh well,I'm resuming the writing right now, and next chapter willbe the last one BUT do not worry, I have a solidão Idea for another fic =D**

* * *

Weiss was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she started to feel cold. It's not like it was cold outside or something similar, but she felt as a source of heat and comfort was taken away from her.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw her desk. The clock, the pile of books for Professor Oobleck's assignments, her backpack, a mug of coffee and Yang's bracelets/shotgun–gauntlets, Ember Celica.

" _Now, that is strange. Why are these in my desk?_ "

She heard the bathroom door open and sat sluggish in the bet massaging her eyes.

"Yang…?"

"Morning princess. Had a good night?"

"Don't call me a… princess" she said suppressing a yawn and fully opening her eyes to see her blonde teammate.

Yang walked in Weiss direction and sat in her bed with a flirtatious smile. She leaned in and pecked a kiss in the lips of the heiress.

Weiss didn't get what was happening for a moment, but her grogginess mind soon remembered about the past week.

" _That's right… We're lovers now…_ "

Yang looked at Weiss a little worried.

"Hey, are you okay Weiss?"

Weiss looked over her teammate, her _lover_ , an thought about how she had treated the blonde until now. Always scolding the girl and groaning when she made a joke, even when the heiress actually enjoyed then. Fighting with her every now and then because idiot things, like the details for the ball night.

Weiss felt embarrassed, then guilty, and finally glad that Yang didn't actually hate her. She leaned in forward and embraced the other girl, seeking for comfort in the warm embrace of the brawler.

"I'm fine, you brute."

Yang chuckled softly while hugging her back. She tugged Weis in the bed and laid besides the heiress, with an arm crossing over her hips to shorten the distance between them.

Weiss felt her whole body warm up from the proximity. Not the 'shy girl' warm, but the same warmness she felt before waking up. And she craved for more. When Yang embraced her, the heiress, was assaulted by security and love, both eradiating from the blonde.

Weiss gave a quick peck in the blonde, an snuggled into her embrace, both of them smiling and sleeping again under the covers.

* * *

They woke up at lunch, and only because Nora was knocking the door so hard that she would basically be waking the entire floor up, if every single person besides Weis and Yang didn't have already got out of the dorms.

It was Saturday, and as usual almost every student had something to do.

Yang didn't even bother about changing clothes, since she would put a shorts and tank top anyway, so she went down to the cafeteria in her pajamas. Weiss had a little more decency, and decided to put on some normal clothes. Unfortunately, since she kinda stayed in the infirmary for two days, her last normal clothing set was dirty, and she had lost the laundry day.

Yang tossed a gray shorts from Ruby and one of her own white tank tops to Weiss, saying something "It's fine, and you'll be cute."

That was enough to let the heiress blushing harder than some of Ruby's clothes, but seeing that it was using the other teammate's cloths or her nightgown at the cafeteria, she pushed some of her morals to the corner of her mind and put the clothes.

She noticed after putting Yang's tank top that she took nearly 15 minutes to dress, so she went down to the cafeteria, not noticing the looks she received by not using the usual attire.

"Soooooo, Yang," Nora started, getting the blonde's attention, "How is your little affair?"

Yang froze in the middle of eating a banana, blushing a little, which made the scene far more perverted than someone would ever imagine.

"Don't know what you're saying." She responded while finishing the fruit, and looking to the side, where she wouldn't meet any stare from her friends.

However, that was a horrible mistake of her part, as for in the exact moment that she looked to the side, she saw Weiss coming by the cafeteria door panting slight sweeping sweat from her forehead. Weiss saw her and smiled softly, coming in their direction.

She grabbed an orange juice and one apple in the way and sat at the table, too close of Yang, preparing to eat.

The hyperactive redhead from JNPR just spoke again.

"AHHH! When are you girls gonna confess that you're dating?!"

Yang choked with a piece of toast, while Weiss did a disgusting and gorgeous spit of her juice.

"W-We are not dating!"

"Y-Yeah, who would date the Ice Queen?!"

They said looking each to one side of the cafeteria.

Jaune, who was siting at the edge od the teams space just sighed and waved to them.

"Girls, just give up. She's a monster when it comes to discovering who is dating who."

His heart didn't know if the stares he received from the lovers would freeze or burn him.

"You told them, didn't you?"

Weiss stare got even harder, and Jaune simply shrank in the bench.

Sensing the killing intent emanating from Weiss, Pyrrha spoke bluntly.

"Weiss, calm down. It was not that ward to find out. You were acting strange since Tuesday, and Yang kinda didn't let go of your hand in the days you stood at the infirmary."

Weis looked to the side to see Yang, with a face redder than Ruby' cloak, looking down.

Weiss sat at the bench again with a tired face and slammed her head in the table.

She groaned while Nora giggled on the other side of the table right before asking Weiss.

"Can I be the bridesmaid?"

"Someone kill me please."

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look. She was met by Yang's lips on her own, with a quick kiss on the lips right before the heiress slapped the blonde check.

* * *

"Aw, Weiss, c'mon."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No Yang."

Yang leaned and beat her forehead on the door.

"It's not my fault!" she turned her back at the door and slide down to sit looking at JNPR' room. "At least not entirely." She murmured.

"I heard that."

She groaned beating her head at the door again.

When they were returning to the dorm room Weiss almost strangled her because their relationship had been discovered.

Yang was ready to get up and sleep in the couches at the students hall at the end of the corridor, when the door suddenly opened ant she fell back. Looking up, the only thing she saw was Weiss with an indecipherable face.

"Erm…"

"I might be mad at you, but I won't let you sleep on the cold." She tossed a blanket on her teammate with a small smile appearing in her face. "So, you can have this."

Weiss walked to her bed and took a book in her hands, reading while lying down with her belly in the bed.

Yang sighed and got up, closing the door. When she turned to her bed, her jaw dropped.

Her mattress was completely frozen.

Weiss was smirking on her bed while seeing the look on Yang's face.

"Oh, and you're going to explain this to Mrs. Goodwitch. Without saying my name of course."

"You really is the Ice Queen huh?"

She walked over to her bed to see the damage that the other girl had caused. She concluded that it wouldn't be anything serious in the long run, but for the time being, she was unable to sleep in her own bed.

Weiss was obviously not going to let Yang sleep with her, so the other options were Blake's bed, Ruby's bed or the floor.

Blake was extremely overprotective over her bed, and Yang knew that the cat faunus did lewd things in that mattress regularly while readin her favorite book series, so that was a no for Yang.

Her sister's bed was a security hazard, not able to support anything heavier than Ruby herself, so if Yang tried to sleep in that thing she would probably destroy half of the beds and send at least Weiss to the infirmary, so it was better if she kept her distance from there.

So, she decided that the floor was a satisfactory place to sleep.


	7. On the rocks

**I guess this is my comeback? Hope so!**

 **Now, I didn't really like what I wrote in some parts, but I won't change what is done (mostly because I'm lazy). Well, I'm trying to finish up this story now, because there are some other things that I want to work on. Like some League of Legends fanfics, because there are not enough to satiate me.**

 **I'll still be working on Ruthless Remnant, my timeskip RWBY fanfic, that has Weiss as main character.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait.**

 **I think that's it. LET'S JUMP INTO THE END OF THIS FIC!**

 **(forgot to mention, but this cap is kinda NSFW, just saying.)**

* * *

Yang was having trouble to sleep.

It's not that she couldn't sleep on the floor, she had done it countless times since she was a brat. Moreover, it was an indispensable skill to a Huntress.

It was mostly because she had this feeling that _something_ was wrong. Well, a lot of things were wrong, for a start, her bed was frozen. So frozen, in fact, that it was almost 4 in the morning and it was still as hard as rock.

" _Weiss sure do a great job when she wants to be cold on someone._ " She thought, mentally laughing at the pun.

After 6 hours of trying to sleep and not succeeding, she was not in the best mental state a person could be, so when she heard a little murmur behind her, she paid no mind. At least not in the first 30 minutes.

As sleepy as she was, she took way too long to realize that the murmur was softly calling her name.

"Yang…."

Yang froze for a second. Was Weiss really calling her name out during the night?

" _I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well…_ "

"Yang …"

Weiss started to pant slightly on her bed not long after Yang noticed that she was saying her name. There was something about Weiss voice that made she sound so _vulnerable_ and _frail_ , that made Yang think about getting up and asking if she was alright.

Other part of Yang's mind, however, had a different plan, and thought that Weiss voice was _too damn sexy_ at the moment, and her body, as the great helper of her mind, decided to follow the lewd thoughts and started to get hotter.

" _Great job me…!_ "

As Yang considered the possibility of punching herself until falling, the heiress suddenly threw her blankets away. She was panting a lot harder now, and Yang heard her teammate squealing a bit. Weiss got up from her bed in a hurry and rushed to the bathroom.

Yang got up from the floor, her neck cracking and hurting a little because of the poor position that she was lying down.

The weariness taking care of her body after the sleepless night, she took the chance that she was alone for a moment and got to Blake's bookshelf. She took some of the faunus books of the shelf and slipped her hand behind the others, grabbing a hidden bottle and pulling it back to herself.

It was a whiskey bottle that she and Blake had bought together a few weeks ago, for occasions when they were too tired or stressed to deal with anyone they knew. It was stronger than most of what she would drink in her night escapades, so she would probably pass out once she drank a good shot of it.

Yang opened the lid and gulped down a mouthful of the whiskey, the alcohol burning her mouth and throat.

"Urg. This shit is strong."

She put the lid back in the bottle, but as soon as she started to put the bottle back in the bookshelf, she heard the bathroom door clicking. Not taking the time to think, she jumped in her blankets in the floor doing as little sound as she could, and putting the bottle on one of the desks of the room.

* * *

Weiss exited the bathroom, sighing. She walked in a slow pace in the direction of her bed, her body still sore from whatever she was doing during her sleep, and glanced to Yang. She crouched and hugged her knees while looking at Yang, who was sleeping like a rock on the floor.

Weiss picked a golden curl between her fingers and massaged it carefully. She then leaned forwards and pressed her lips on Yang's forehead, giving her a little 'good night kiss' and murmuring:

"You're really cute you know? I'm glad you like me."

Shen the got up and turned to her bed, ready to lay down and try to sleep, when the moonlight shone on the corner of her eyes. She glanced to her desk and saw a whiskey bottle on top of it. She walked over to her desk and looked at the bottle.

" _Maybe Yang drank it after I slept?_ "

Weiss was not well versed in alcoholic drinks, as she mainly drank wine when consuming alcohol, but she was pretty sure that that was a bottle of a whiskey way too strong to pass any legal inspection. Maybe it was homemade? She took the bottle on her hands and opened the lid. It smelled kinda sweet, but with a faint dry wood scent, apparently cinnamon.

If Yang drank that it would explain why she was sleeping so heavily. Weiss glanced again at the blonde, and sighed again.

"Maybe I can sleep again if I took a swing…"

She let the idea sink in her mind and decided that it was worth the shot, also realizing that yang would probably love a pun like that.

So she swung the bottle up and gulped a mouthful of the brown liquid.

* * *

It was almost 5 AM when they arrived at Beacon.

The mission had been a pain in the ass, as they both agreed on the way back. Stalking white fang personnel trough woods and abandoned villages infested with Grimm was not on the priority list of the girls, and if they did it again while alive it would be too soon.

So, when Ruby and Blake got out of the plane that dropped them off at beacon again, they were tired, stressed and dirty. However, on the way back to their dorm, Ruby had an idea to get rid of, at least, their stress.

"Let's dump water on yang."

Blake gapped at the idea that got out of the redhead's mouth, not sure why she would do such a thing with the only person who had a literal list full of planned pranks to inflict on Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm not sure if this would be a good idea…"

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

Blake sighed in relief, at least she wouldn't die today…

"Let's dump _cold_ water on yang."

Ruby said grinning.

"Really Ruby, what happened to you brain during this mission?"

Ruby looked at the elder girl, with an innocent look.

"I mean, we are both stressed, so a bit of a laugh at yang's cost sounds good, doesn't it?"

Blake massaged the bridge of her nose.

"You do realize that she will kill both of us, right?"

Ruby pouted.

"Eh~ But she already done this to me, it would be revenge!"

"Still…"

Ruby sighed and said something that Blake was not expecting.

"She put catnip on you juice that time, remember? This would be the perfect vengeance!"

Blake shuddered at the memory. The time when she got crazy in heat because Yang had slipped some catnip in her juice one day was a hurting memory. And to make the matter even worse, she got flirty with Glinda Goodwitch, of all people! Had Ruby not helped her, she would have banged her teacher.

She thought again about Ruby's idea. It would probably get them killed. But again, vengeance probably tasted good.

"I'll help you."

She said sighing.

"Yay!"

They took a bucket each, filled with water and ice in the cafeteria and walked to their dorm.

When they were arriving, they met team JNPR going out for a morning jog, and convinced them (mostly Nora) to join in their plan.

"Okay, open it."

Ruby said, with determination in her eyes.

When Nora started to open the door, Blake realized, way too late, that there was a faint _womanly_ smell running in the corridor, that got stronger when closer to their room's door.

She only had time to think one thing.

" _We are REALLY screwed._ "

* * *

Weiss drank from the bottle. She was expecting to be disgusted by the taste, since she pretty much only drank dessert wines, as she liked the sweetness of the liquid.

She somehow managed to gulp twice from the bottle before setting it down back on the desk.

Weiss immediately felt her face warm up, the woodsy taste filling her entire mouth. The alcohol quickly spreading through her body and mind, in a way that the dessert wines never did.

She sat on her desk, looking out of the room through the window, the moonlight bathing her platinum hair and pale body.

She looked down to Yang sleeping on the ground. Weiss got down from the desk and sat beside the blonde.

Then, a sudden thought passed through her mind.

" _She must be really sexy when naked…_ "

Weiss thought about reprehending herself, but realizing that she was saying this stuff because of the alcohol, she decided that it wouldn't make much difference. Moreover, she apparently decided that it was a good idea to poke Yang's breast.

And it was, in fact, a good idea. Her breast was firm yet soft, and, although it was big, it had a perfect size for her cup it with one hand and slightly squeeze.

As Yang was lying in with her back on the floor, Weiss saw no reason not to straddle her. She took her hand from Yang's breast and laid down on top of the other girl.

She put her head on Yang's left breast, facing the right one, her arms laying down on the sides of the blonde.

The heiress then put her hand under Yang's tank top, sliding trough her well defined abdomen up to her braless breasts, running the blonde's skin with her fingertips all the way.

Weiss cupped Yang's right breast and massaged it softly, elating a moan and a shudder from the other girl.

She looked to the blonde with a puzzled look in her face, saddled her again and took of her tank top. The moonlight shone again in the room and Weiss noticed that Yang had its face completely flustered.

Weiss put two and two together and smiled softly concluding that Yang was actually awake.

She took her nightgown off and slid her own body over Yang's, brushing her nipples on Yang's entire torso, making the blonde shudder again. She continued going up on the other girl body, gave a little peck on Yang's neck and licked her ear. Noticing that the blonde was forcing herself not to yelp, Weiss just murmured on her ear with her sexiest voice.

"Are you going to stop pretending you're sleeping?"

And just after saying this, Weiss laid a siege of bites and kisses on Yang's ear and neck.

With Yang's act already uncovered, she opened her mouth to protest against Weiss's actions, but was promptly impeded of doing so by the heiress.

Weiss kissed Yang passionately, and soon the blonde succumbed to Weiss's advance.

Some moments after, when Weiss finally pulled out from their kiss, Yang's face was completely red, her eyes half-shut as her senses were already numbed by the alcohol.

"Weiss…" Yang mumbled while panting.

"Shh…" Weiss responded while putting her index finger over the blonde's mouth. "Your voice are cuter when you moan."

The heiress started do bite and pinch Yang's breasts, and slid her free hand under her teammate's panties.

"Hnng…!" Yang moaned as the heiress played with her intimacies.

But their pleasure ended in just one unfortunate moment.

* * *

Blake, knowing by the smell what was happening behind the doors, just closed her eyes as she didn't want to see two of her teammates having sex.

Ruby froze and began to blush furiously, her mouth gaping ash she saw both her sister and partner in the floor during sex.

Nora just went full Nora and threw the cold water in the duo without batting an eye.

"Good morning!" She screamed, but upon realizing after what they had ran into, she added. "Oh, guess they're wet already."

Both Weiss and Yang shrieked and turned to the door, her faces showing feelings of confusion, then shame and then, and this was mostly from Weiss's face, anger. But as soon as the heiress opened her mouth to scold the ones who'd opened the door, Ruby apologized at the speed of the sound.

"Iamsosorryweshouldnothaveintrudedseeyoulaterbye!"

And closed the door, dragging the other ones into Team JNPR room and locking the door.

* * *

Some hours later, both Weiss and Yang were sitting on the Heiress bed, after the effects of the alcohol had passed and they'd comprehended what had happened.

"I feel we owe an explanation to ruby and Blake."

Yang stated.

"Yes… But quite frankly, I don't exactly know what happened either, so You do the talking."

Weiss said to the blonde.

"Well, should I start by saying that we're dating now?"

Weiss smiled at the question Yang had asked and responded with a small smile while holding her hand.

"I think that is good."

* * *

 **GOOD FUCKING LORD!**

 **Like I said before, I really don't like how things turned out after the second half of this chapter.**

 **Part of the reason why I hadn't write this in so long was that I just couldn't get this to feel good, and to be honest I still don't like what I wrote. But I needed to end this sometime, if not for me for those who were reading it.**

 **SORRY again for the bad quality of the ending.**

 **With this finished, I think I'm with new inspiration to come back to writing at full speed, so wait for me in next few weeks!**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
